


Improving, Together

by Moon_Blitz



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Gen, performance anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Blitz/pseuds/Moon_Blitz
Summary: Metal is determined to overcome his stage fright.





	Improving, Together

Improving, Together

Metal stood in a clearing in the forest on the edge of Konoha, arms moving rhythmically as he practiced his punches. His training would be even more important now that he was a genin, and he knew he had to practice alongside his teammates at some point. But could he do that? His next punch was a half-hearted one as he pondered that question, but he regained his posture quickly and drew a deep breath. He could do that. He  _ would _ do that. 

_ I will do it _ became his personal mantra as his team met for their first official meeting. Their leader had them do basic techniques and Metal thought he did fairly well, aside from a few awkward moments. Even Iwabee congratulated him afterwards. 

“Good job, Metal,” he said, clapping him on the back and giving him a smile.

“Thank you very much!” Metal replied swiftly, beaming at the praise.

“Yeah, your taijutsu was really well done!” Denki added, joining them.

“Father is teaching me everything he knows, and I practice every day! Why don’t you join me tomorrow?” He usually practiced alone, but if he wanted to get comfortable fighting with his team, training with them was the best way to do that.

“I’d love to!”

“Sure, I’ll train with you guys.”

Pleased that both had agreed, Metal bowed in thanks and left the training grounds, eager to tell his father the good news.

\- - -

Metal was just finishing his daily pushups when Denki and Iwabee arrived. “Good morning!” he greeted, bounding to his feet.

“Good morning!”

“Yo.”

Clenching his fists, Metal nodded and said, “Do you know how to do basic stretches?” Iwabee nodded, but Denki looked doubtful. They had learned some at the academy, but he wanted to make sure. “Then let me show you!” Closing his eyes to centre himself, Metal took a deep breath and starting with an easy stretch, trying to pretend that he wasn’t being watched.

But he could  _ feel _ their eyes on him, and a cold sweat broke out on the back of his neck. “Like this, Metal-kun?” Denki’s voice jerked him away from the panic that was swirling in his stomach, and he opened his eyes to see his teammate attempting to mirror his pose.

“Almost,” Metal replied, assessing Denki’s form. “Bend your knee a bit more and lower your chin.” Denki did so, and he was pleased when the boy’s form stabilized. “Excellent! Now do the other side.”

They continued with the stretching routine, Iwabee doing the more complex poses along with Metal while Denki watched, and Metal realized he was calmer now. Focusing on his teammates helped reduce the anxiety, especially since they were doing the same thing together.  _ I will do it _ , he repeated to himself. He still had a long way to go before he stopped freezing up whenever he got too nervous, but this was a wonderful start.

 


End file.
